1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to convertible furniture assemblies and more specifically to a convertible furniture unit which provides a bed, a couch, and a counter. An important optional feature of the present invention is a footrest which also functions as an apparatus for massaging.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Convertible furniture assemblies have been developed to allow more efficient use of floor space than would be possible by utilizing a separate bed, and couch. The prior art discloses a variety of convertible furniture units. The following information disclosure statement is incorporated into this specification pursuant to Rule 98.
U.S. Pat. No. 357,530 (Krause), issued Feb. 8, 1887, discloses a convertible sofa-bed having a cabinet to conceal a mattress, separate sofa cushions and mattress, and multiple pivot points. A latch secures the convertible furniture unit in the sofa mode. Krause discloses a complex hinge arrangement having two double hinges and one single hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,612 (Wheeler), issued Oct. 21, 1958, discloses a convertible furniture unit which can be configured as a cabinet, a sofa, or a bed. The mattress is totally concealed by pivoting said mattress into a cabinet when the furniture unit
is used as a cabinet. The mattress is partially concealed in a cabinet when the furniture unit is used as a sofa. Wheeler discloses multiple pivot points, a mattress, and a sofa cushion apart from said mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,905 (Johnson), issued Aug. 26, 1975, discloses a convertible sofa-bed. In Johnson, a foldable mattress, preferably of flexible plastic or foam rubber, is stored and concealed in a cabinet or wall enclosure when the furniture assembly functions as a sofa. The mechanism for storing the mattress in the wall enclosure or cabinet consists of wheel assemblies, a guide rail, counterweights, and a hinged box spring. Johnson discloses multiple pivot points and ramps. The ramps secure the wheel assembly thereby securing the seating surfaces of the furniture assembly in the sofa mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,195 (Reppas '195), issued Mar. 9, 1982, discloses a convertible furniture assembly which is configured as a bed-desk combination or a table-desk combination or a bed-credenza combination. Reppas '195 discloses a cabinet for storing and concealing a mattress and multiple pivot points.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,927 (Lombardo), issued Mar. 26, 1985, discloses a convertible table, chair and bed combination, Lombardo discloses a single foldable mattress, three pivot points, two frames with integral legs, and a third flat frame member with legs for a table. Lombardo does not disclose a securing bar and notch or a third flat frame member without legs which is removable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,005 (Rutens), issued Oct. 28, 1986, discloses a combination waterbed, sofa, and sofa-table. The Rutens furniture assembly is composed of a virtually complete, distinct sofa element and bed element in which no bed elements function versatilely as sofa elements. The direction of the sofa may be reversed on the disclosed tongue and grove surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,139 (Jones), issued Oct. 8, 1991, discloses a combination of a bed with a television set and a structure for concealing the television set within the bed when the television set is not in use. The furniture assembly does not provide a combination of a sofa-bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,737 (Reppas '737), issued Aug. 11, 1992, is a furniture assembly which is configured as a bed-sofa combination in one embodiment and as a bed-desk combination in another embodiment. Reppas '737 discloses multiple pivot points and complete, distinct sofa and bed elements in which sofa elements do not versatilely function as bed elements.
None of the cited references discloses in combination a convertible furniture unit for use as a bed, sofa, and counter which has a mattress that functions as both a sofa cushion and conventional mattress, one pivot point, and reversibility of the direction the sofa faces via the means for supporting. Moreover, none of the cited references discloses a securing bar and slot for securing the couch in the couch position.
In sum, the convertible shelving assemblies in the prior art frequently employ cumbersome cabinets to disguise a bed when the bed is not in use. For example, Krause is a sofa-bed which conceals and vertically stores a mattress in a cabinet when the sofa-bed is used as a sofa. Similarly, Johnson discloses an upright cabinet for storing a mattress when the convertible furniture unit is used as a lounge. Considerable expense can be involved in manufacturing cabinets for convertible furniture units to achieve the critical tolerances for the mattress to fit into such cabinets.
The warping of cabinet wood over time, the failure of complex mechanisms for concealing the mattress, the deformation of mattress from folding and compressing the mattress are some of the problems associated with known convertible furniture units. In addition, foreign objects such as sheets and pillow cases may become caught in existing convertible furniture units thereby causing difficulty in retrieving the mattress from cabinets and in placing the mattress in the cabinets.
Other prior art references are little more than an aggregation of a complete, distinct sofa and a complete bed. Reppas '737 is an example of a prior art reference which is an aggregation of a sofa and a bed. The convertible furniture unit in the Reppas '737 reference has the disadvantage of being heavy to move and bulkier than if more parts could function versatilely as both a bed and a sofa.